The Real Flock
by I say RAWR XD
Summary: What JP got wrong about the flock, lots of OC and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: New story time!**

**Ari: ya...**

**Me: Be happy I really like this one a lot.**

**Ari: Whatever.**

**Me: Be nice or Ill lock you in my Tiny closet again.**

**Ari: Why must you torment me?**

**Me: Cause it's fun! Onward with the story!**

_**Prologue**_

I'm Alex and I'm a flock member. Witch one you ask, well you the one with Max as the leader who dates Fang. What do you mean you've never heard of me! Well I know a bunch of people you've never heard of, because James Patterson was wrong about almost every thing he got the general idea of what happened but he choose to leave a lot of stuff out. Witch is why I'm here, to tell you what really happened and is happening, but before I do that I will list all the real flock members.

Max 14

Fang14

Iggy 14

Nico 15

Tyler7

Nudge12

Damien15

Angel 6

Gazzy8

June4

Alex14

Thats all of them.


	2. Breakfast With Erasers!

**Me: First chapter of newest story WOOT!**

**Ari: Why do you get so excited bout new chapters?**

**Me: It's a writer thing.**

**Ari: Your dog scares me.**

**Me: I have 3 witch one scares you?**

**Ari: Jack, he has an evil look in his eye every time I look at him.**

**Me: How do you know?**

**Ari: I'm part wolf your dogs part wolf...**

**Me: How do you know that I never told you!**

**Ari: *facepalm* just write the story!**

**Me: WOOT! STORY TIME!**

**Ari: You forgot something.**

**Me:OOOPPPSSS Disclaimer: You people are smartiful enough to know what is mine and is not so don't sue me or I stick a mad Ari on you.**

_**Chapter 1/ Breakfast with Erasers**_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_ -SLAM- Wonder who set my damn alarm clock? Why did I get one in the first place I hate mornings. Oh well back to sleep. 5 minuets later I had Angel and Tyler jumping on my bed. Can I never get a moments peace in this house?

''Can you please let me sleep?'' I begged the twins. Yes angel does have a twin sister they look exactly alike except for the clothes, and there personalities are nothing alike.

''Fine we'll leave- but were going to- go get Nico!'' Normally I would be outta bed in like 2 milliseconds but not today because the youngest of the flock, Jane, had a bad dream and I had to stay in her bed with her almost half the night so I'm staying put!

''Alex get your lazy ass up breakfast is almost done!'' Nico shouted, maby he knows I'm super tired, he has a weird way of knowing these things.

''NICO THERE ARE CHIRLDERN IN THIS HOUSE!'' I shouted at him. He can be such retard some days.

''GET DOWN HERE BREAKFAST IS DONE, WE HAVE BACON!'' Damien yelled, and that had me outta bed and in the kitchen in less time it took Damien to say.

''It is all mine nobody touch the Bacon!'' I shouted, and as soon as Iggy saw me, yes you heard me right Iggy anit blind, never was, he started snickering.

''What you laughing bout?''I asked him while giving him the stink eye witch the younger kids seemed to think was the most hillarous thing, that or they where laughing at my clothes.

Damien pointed that I forgot to put pants on then Fang came in the kitchen and started laughing at me to. Oh well I get Bacon! So its not like I really care what I wear, but I never care so whats the diff.

We eat our food every thing was OK Max,Fang,Iggy,Gazzy,Angel, And nudge were all out picking strawberries, the rest were sitting at home doing nothing interesting, I was checking Janes room for monsters, aka Erasers, Tyler was in her room, reading probably, Damien, and Nico were in the living room working on building a computer that we could take any where, they said that humans had things like that, that they buy at stores, they were called toplaps or something like that.

About ten minuets had passed when Erasers broke in the window of Janes room, I jumped into action and started kicking Eraser ass while Jane was sitting on my shoulders laughing at the Erasers and crying at the same time, but she never screamed, ' how odd' I thought to my self then I heard the door open and was about to shout for help when an eraser pulled a gun on me and Jane.


End file.
